1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printing device, a control method of a printing device, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
JP-A-H08-034142 describes a printing device that stores font data internally. When a print job that contains a command specifying the font type is received from a host computer or other control device, the printing device described in JP-A-H08-034142 prints the text using the internally stored font data.
There are many different types of fonts. When a printing device prints text based on font data such as described above, and the printer that is connected to the control device is replaced with a different printer, the appearance of printouts from the original printer and the appearance of printouts from the replacement printer may differ depending on characteristics of the particular type of font.